Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin
by gotta B writin
Summary: *Ch 6 Uploaded* Harry's summer is cut short when something goes bad. He has to return to Hogwarts and him, Ron, and Hermoine have to prepare for the future. Dumbledore finds the book of Merlin and it just might be the key to everything. 5th year. R&R ple
1. Return to Hogwarts

****

Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin 

Part 1

__

"Wormtail, dispose of her. I have no further use of her. She has given us what we need," said an eerie voice. It was so quiet it was just above a whisper, but still held the power to command. 

"Y…Ye…Yes Master" whimpered the small man. He picked up the crying woman and dragged her out of the room. The other dark figure seated himself in the chair and stared at the fire. The flames jumped at his presence. A sly smile spread across his face as he stroked the giant snake next to him. "Soon my dear pet, our time will come soon. I have made the first move. It is up to Dumbledore now" he hissed in his evil voice. He shifted his eyes from the snake back to the fire and once again the flames quivered. "All in good time, Mr. Potter. We **will**_ be reunited, in good time…"_

Harry woke up with a start. The lightning bolt scar sitting atop his forehead burned with a new pain he'd never experienced before. He gently rubbed it to soothe the pain. Quietly he got out of bed and reached for some parchment and something to write with. Before his term at Hogwarts had finished, Professor Dumbledore told him that if his scar ever started hurting again that he should write to him at once. In the years past, Harry would have just dismissed his pain and waited till he arrived at Hogwarts to tell the head master, if that. But now it was different. With all that happened to Harry in his fourth year, he couldn't just dismiss his dream as nothing. So he sat down and began writing the aged man, receiving light from the moon in the sky.

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

At the end of the year, you told me to write to you if my scar ever started hurting again. Well, tonight it did. I had a dream, no I had a vision. I don't know what it was, but I saw Voldemort. I saw him and Wormtail. They were in some room and talking. Voldemort ordered Wormtail to dispose of some lady they must have captured. Wormtail left and Voldemort said something about him making the first move and how it was up to you now. And then he looked right in the fire, and it felt like he was looking right at me, right into my eyes. He said that we'd meet again. I'm not sure what all this means Professor, but I know that everything concerning Voldemort is extremely important. I hope that Hedwig reaches in time before something else happens.

Harry Potter 

With that Harry folded the parchment and tied it to his owl's leg. The beautiful snow white owl stared at Harry's eyes. Harry wouldn't return the gesture. The owl, Hedwig, did it's best to persuade his master and friend to meet her eyes. Then Harry looked at his friend. "Hedwig, I need you to take this letter to Professor Dumbledore. It's very important. Be careful." The owl hooted in response as if to reassure him, and then flew into the night. 

As Harry returned to his bed, he couldn't get rid of the picture in his mind. The picture of Voldemort's snake like eyes staring at him. A feeling of fear and pain once again filled him. As much as he'd like to deny it, Voldemort was right. They would again. But the question was…would it be sooner than later? But Harry couldn't trouble himself with that now. Like Hagrid had said at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, what would come, would come. Harry couldn't worry himself now about the future, there was nothing he could do now. He would just need to be ready when it did come. Silently he made a prayer in his head "Help me be ready" he repeated in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day all too soon for Harry. Because of his dream, he hadn't gotten much sleep that night. That image of Voldemort was still present in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it. Even as he was dressing and going downstairs, he felt those eyes staring at him. As he entered the kitchen, the usual sight greeted him. There was of course his uncle Vernon Dursley seated at the table reading a newspaper. Then there was his cousin, Dudley, who was also seated at the table impatiently waiting for his food. And finally, there was his Aunt Petunia. She was in the kitchen cooking the breakfast. But as soon as Harry stepped in the room she stopped. "Harry! Stop being lazy and help me with this food. Heaven knows I work hard enough in this house. You should stop being selfish and contribute to the work around here." She stopped yelling and gave him the utensils she had been using only seconds ago and then looked at Dudley. "Making my poor baby starve to death. HURRY!" she yelled at him. Harry just blocked out everything she had just said and started working on the food. When he finished he served his aunt, uncle, and cousin their food. He didn't' dare give any to himself and just took a slice of bread for his breakfast. As he was about to exit the kitchen he heard his uncle's booming voice yell at him 

"And just where do you think you're going? Look at those pots and pans on the stove. Do you think they'll wash themselves? Stop being stupid boy and go clean them!" Harry walked towards the dirty pans and started washing them. "Why don't YOU wash them you lazy git! You're the ones eating the food from them, not me!" Harry thought to himself as he was busily cleaning them. Once he finished he received a sink full of dirty dishes from his "family". So once again Harry busied himself cleaning up after everyone else. Once he finished he walked into the living room to report his work to his uncle and wait for his list of chores for the day. The same thing happened every day. He would cook their breakfast, wash the dishes and then go to his uncle for his list of chores for the day while his cousin Dudley got to play with his friends. 

His uncle Vernon looked up from the paper that he had been reading and rolled his eyes at the boy in front of him. "Well boy, today you will make up for the little display you made in the kitchen. You…"Vernon's voice trailed off as his eyes grew bigger and bigger. Harry looked at his uncle and then followed his gaze to the fireplace. Harry had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The orange and yellow flames that had previously been there had changed to green. The sight in front of Harry surprised his family more than him for Harry was used to strange things such as this to happen. Things like this were very common at the school Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he attended. A shape slowly began forming in the flames. And soon the head of Albus Dumbledore was floating in the fireplace. 

A smile soon spread across Harry's face as he recognized the headmaster. "Harry, something terrible has happened. Please gather your school supplies as soon as possible and bring them to this room. You must return to Hogwarts at once." Harry's smile slowly faded away. The headmaster wasn't being his usual cheerful self. He didn't even greet Harry. So quickly, Harry ran up to his room and gather all of his school possessions. When he ran to Hedwig's cage he was surprised to find his pet owl already sitting in it. He closed the cage and in one trip brought all of his belongings down to the living room. Then Harry turned to his uncle. "Uncle Vernon Sir, I need my trunk that's locked under the stairs."

Vernon looked at the boy. There was so much anger present in his eyes that Harry got scared. "What makes you think you're going anywhere," Vernon said. There was such a long pause between each word that Harry knew what was coming next. "WHAT IS GOING ON!? WHO IS THAT MAN IN OUR FIRE PLACE? HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR KIND INTO **MY** HOME!!!" Vernon's face turned such a shade of red you would have confused it with an apple. Then he turned to the face in his fireplace. "AND YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!!!" As soon as he said that there came a burst of flame from the fireplace. Fire surrounded Vernon like a fence and pure terror filled his eyes. He looked at the face in the fire, then at Harry, then back at the face. Harry was taken aback at what had just happened. He had never seen Dumbledore act in such a way.

"I'm warning you Dursley. Now is **NOT** the time to be testing my patience. Go get Harry's belongings and bring them back here, **NOW**!" Dumbledore's voice filled the room. He spoke in such a way that even Harry was scared of what would happen once he returned to Hogwarts. 

The flames surrounding Vernon returned back to the fireplace and slowly, Vernon walked to the closet under the staircase and unlocked the door. He brought back Harry's trunk with a blank look on his face. Harry looked up at his uncle and saw the expression, or lack of, on his face. Harry recognized that look and a shocked looked appeared on his face. Had Dumbledore just performed the _Imperio_ curse on his uncle? Would Dumbledore really perform an unforgivable curse on him? 

Harry grabbed his trunk and dragged it in front of the fireplace. As soon as Harry approached the fireplace, the headmaster's face softened a bit. "Harry, since you don't have any Floo powder with you, I will open a portal in the fireplace. It will be directly linked to my office here in Hogwarts. Now hurry, you are not safe," Dumbledore said. As soon as he finished talking his face disappeared and what looked like a mirror appeared in its place. The mirror wasn't any old ordinary mirror, it was surrounded by countless beautiful jewels and gems. The emeralds surrounding the boarder were of the truest green that they could even rival his own green eyes. The frame was of the most beautiful and polished silver Harry had ever seen. And the glass in the middle was almost water like it looked so smooth. But looking closer at it he noticed something. When Harry looked at the mirror he didn't see his reflection, he saw Dumbledore's office. Slightly taken aback at the sight, Harry collected his things and trunk and walked through the portal and into the office. As soon as he walked through it, it disappeared behind him. Harry set his things down on the floor and let his eyes wander around the magnificent room. He saw Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes, sitting on his perch, the numerous books on the walls, the big oak desk sitting in the corner, the black dog next to the desk, the paintings of all the past headmasters, and all the beautiful furniture filling the room. Harry's eyes went back to the paintings when something crossed his mind. "Black dog?" Harry thought out loud. 

He turned his head back to Dumbledore's desk, and sure enough there was the black dog. "Sirius!" 

__

Hey, thanks for reading. I want to say that none of these characters belong to me, they are all J.K. Rowling's. Also that I worked hard on this chapter, and it took me a couple of hours to write it, so the lest you could do is take a minute out of your time and review it. AND that I am writing this cause I got tired of waiting for the 5th book to come out, so I'm writing my own and will till The Order of the Phoenix _is released. Thanks _

-gotta B writin

goofsters@hotmail.com

One more thing, I edited this chapter a little. I changed Surius to Sirius. Thanks for the correction all who told me. And I added a little more detail to the portal and other stuff. Oh yeah, and I forgot the first time I uploaded this, if you want me to email you every time I upload a chapter, either tell me in a review or email me. 


	2. Shadows of the Past

****

Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin

Part 2

Harry spotted his loving godfather and ran over to him. As Harry embraced him he noticed that it was only one sided. He looked up into the dog's eyes and noticed sadness in them. Harry slowly stood up and looked at the other figure in the room. Albus Dumbledore held the same sadness in his ancient eyes. As Harry stood there a small chill traveled through his body. "Whatever I was brought here for, it can't be good," he thought to himself. He looked back at his godfather, Sirius, and watched the dog slowly leave the room with his tail between his legs. Suddenly Harry felt a lonely tear fall from his green eyes. The sight of these two men so sad made him share their current emotion. "Professor, wh…what's going on?" The old mad shook his head and motioned for Harry to sit down. Nervously they both sat down and looked at one another. 

In all of his life, Harry had never known Dumbledore to be at a loss for words. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Dumbledore began to speak. "Harry, ever since the day that I left you at your…how should I say it… your relatives' home, I made sure that you were to be safe. I knew that someday Voldemort would somehow try to finish what he had started that night he, well the night the inci…" Dumbledore began.

"It's alright Professor. You can say it. I've finally come to terms with it, and so should everyone else. The night my parents were murdered. Like you once said, if we do not speak its name, it only grows stronger" Harry said. Dumbledore looked up at him and Harry saw the sadness in his eyes leave and instead, Dumbledore looked proud of what Harry had just said.

"Very well Harry. Ever since I left you at your relatives' home, I feared that Voldemort would come back to kill you as well. So in light of those suspicions, I placed a very powerful magic to make sure that you were kept safe." At that Dumbledore stopped at took a long breath. Harry noticed that in all the time he knew the headmaster, never had he looked his age as he did now. The sadness once again entered his eyes and Dumbledore continued. "Until a short time ago, that magic had always remained in its spot." Once again Dumbledore took another long breath. All these pauses had left Harry wondering what was so wrong that he had to be brought back to Hogwarts. "Harry, as you know at the end of last years school term I had sent Sirius to alert the "old crowd" of what happened at the Triwizard Tournament. About Mr. Diggory's death and of Voldemort's return."

At the mention of Cedric's death Harry felt a wave of guilt flow through his entire body. Even though everyone had assured him that he was not to blame for Cedric's death, Harry still felt responsible for that night. Even in his dreams Harry would still see the scene play out in his mind over and over. Dumbledore noticed Harry's reaction when he mentioned Cedric's name. "Please Harry, you must stop blaming yourself for what happened to Mr. Diggory. There was nothing you could do to stop Voldemort. No one can expect a fourth year wizard to defeat a fully trained and powerful wizard in combat." His comment helped Harry a little, but the guilt was still there in his heart and mind.

"I know Professor, but still I can't help but feel responsible. I mean I was the one that insisted on his grabbing the cup at the same time. And I had faced Voldemort twice before and got out alive. Why couldn't I help him that time?" Harry said as another tear slowly ran down his cheek. Dumbledore's face softened with sympathy.

"Harry, sometimes things that we don't want to happen, happen. I know you never wanted Cedric to die. You can't blame yourself for Voldemort's actions. There was nothing you could do. You did your best and brought him back. And yes you faced Voldemort twice before, but never in the form he was in that night. Your first encounter he was possessing Professor Quirrel's body and wasn't even strong enough to attack you himself. The second, you faced his past. You faced a boy, not a man. Harry, you must believe that there was nothing in your power that you could have done to prevent what happened." Harry looked up at the old man. Tears were freely falling, one after another from the boy's face. Dumbledore looked at the sight and felt the boy's emotions as if they were his own. "Come Mr. Potter, I think we've both had quite a day already. Go to your dorm and I shall send for you in the morning. The password is 'adaperio'." Harry nodded and left for his dorm room. Dumbledore already magically sent all his things to the room so they would be there waiting for him. 

Harry slowly made his way through the halls. They were so dark and empty without the other student being there. Harry felt like he was out at night with his invisibility cloak trying to sneak into the restricted section of the library or going to see the Mirror of Erised. But this time he didn't feel the rush of excitement flowing through him. He just felt so worn out, so tired. When he got to the portrait he gave the password and went straight to his bed. When he entered the room he collapsed on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

__

"Wormtail! Wormtail! Ahh…there you are. Did you return the woman to her home?" Voldemort's eerie voice filled the room. Wormtail was kneeling in front of his master shaking with nervousness. 

"Y---yes master. Ju---just like you ordered. It is a brilliant plan master" Wormtail replied in a shaky voice. Voldemort smiled at the sight in front of him. "Wormtail you pathetic excuse for a wizard. Of course it is a brilliant plan. **I** thought of it you fool!" Voldemort hissed at the figure in front of him. At the comment Wormtail's body shook even more.

"Yes, of course master. I am a fool for saying such…" Wormtail began.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled in his whisper like voice. At once the entire room was silent. All of the Death Eaters immediately gave Voldemort their full attention. "Now, Macnair. Have you done what I asked?" Voldemort turned his attention to a Death Eater standing in a corner of the room. The hooded figure came up to Voldemort and kneeled in front oh him. 

"Yes my master" Macnair replied. "I have disposed of the were-wolf."

"Good. Now we move forward from here. I grow tired of waiting for Dumbledore to strike. If he will do nothing, then he and his friends will suffer." Voldemort hissed. Smiles spread across the faces of all the hooded figures in the room, but one. Only one of the Death Eaters remained still. "Now Dumbledore, once again the move is yours" Voldemort said. A quiet evil laugh escaped his mouth and soon he whole room was laughing. All but one, only one remained silent…

Hey all. Thanks again for reading my story. And you know what I have to say, I timed myself this time. It took me 2 hours(!) to write this chapter. I know you guys can take one minute and review it. Now I know I never told you what was so important that Dumbledore made Harry come back, but I gave you some pretty big clues, You should be able to figure it out. Ok, and like before, if you want me to email you when I upload new chapters just tell me in an email or review. And of course don't forget your address. Oh yeah, and I changed chapter one a bit, and made the change (Surius---Sirius). And some other little stuff. Well thanks for reading.

-gotta B writin

goofsters@hotmail.com


	3. The Story Begins

****

Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin

Part 3

"Ahh!" Harry woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. He sat there panting. His heart was racing so fast he felt dizzy and tired. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. Then he turned and looked in the mirror next to his bed. But instead of seeing his face he was confronted with those same snake-like eyes staring back at him. Harry blinked then looked again into the mirror. He only saw his reflection staring back at him. An uneasy feeling rushed through his body and he sat there trying to remember what happened in his dream. 

Flashes of events passed through his mind. Then it all came back to him. Harry saw the whole dream. More beads of sweat came down Harry's forehead. "Voldemort killed another person," thought Harry. He jumped out of his bed and started walking out of his room so he could tell Dumbledore about his dream. Then right before he got to the portrait, a word ran through his mind, "were-wolf". Harry's legs became weak and he fell to his knees. He dropped to all fours and a feeling of sickness passed through him. His heart was racing so fast Harry thought he was going to pass out. Right there he threw up his previous breakfast on the floor. He wiped his mouth and staggered to the door. He did his best to run but only managed to wobble and fall every few feet. Tears were now freely falling from his eyes. 

"No…not Professor Lupin" Harry kept crying over and over. Harry managed to get past the Defense Against the Dark Arts room before he collapsed on the floor and broke down crying. His loud sobs could be heard down the halls. He laid there helpless on the great for a few moments. Memories of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher flashed through his mind. Everything that he had been taught by Professor Lupin and everything he had done for Harry. Harry lay weeping over his friend when he heard footsteps coming his way. Harry looked up and in a blurry vision saw a figure coming towards him. Instinctively he backed away. He heard a faint voice "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" cried the voice. But that was all Harry heard before his body fell back and lay there unconscious. 

Professor McGonagall left the library. She had been there all day preparing lessons for the upcoming school year. She packed up her possessions and locked the room. On her way back to her chambers she heard a faint noise. Letting the curiosity get the better of her she went to investigate. As the old teacher got closer, the noise got louder. Soon she was close enough to make out the noise to be crying. Now she was running as fast as her legs could carry her. When she finally got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room she saw a figure sprawled out on the floor sobbing. She approached the person and discovered who it was. When she walked closer to him the boy backed away as if threatened by her. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Can you hear me?" she said to the boy. But at her words his body fell back and lay limp on the floor. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell as Harry's body began to levitate up. The professor turned around and hurriedly started in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" asked the old kind voice. Harry's eyes slowly opened. He looked at the Headmaster in front of him and then noticed his teacher next to him.

"Mr. Potter what were you doing in the halls this late at night?" inquired the woman. Harry looked at them confused. Then the night's past events came flooding into his mind once again. 

"Professor…Voldemort…Lupin…dream…I…I" Harry said. He tried to convey what he saw happen but to no avail. After several more tries only a few words and illogical sentences came out.

"Harry, Harry calm down. Everything is fine. Take a deep breath. Now please, very slowly, tell me what happened." The old man was visibly tense. He had never seen Harry so scared and sad before. Even their talk earlier in the night, Harry was more composed than now. Anticipating the worst he prepared himself for what his student was about to tell him.

"Professor, I…I had another dream. This time I saw Voldemort and Wormtail talking. Voldemort asked if Wormtail returned some lady and he said he did. Then he asked someone named Macnair if he disposed of…" Harry swallowed hard. This was the part of his story that he didn't want to say. "He asked him if he disposed of the 'were-wolf'. And the Death Eater said he did. Professor, was he talking about Professor Lupin?" Harry asked the old man before him. He eyes pleased for him to reply that Voldemort was talking about another were-wolf. Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses from his eyes. He looked at Harry.

"Harry, we must prepare for that possibility. Excuse me for a moment." Dumbledore arose from his chair and walked over to the fireplace and threw something in it. Then he called "Lucas Romewater!" Suddenly a man's face appeared in the fire. "Lucas I need you to come here for a moment. I have a favor to ask of you. The password is 'peppermint gumdrops'." The face disappeared and was soon replaced by the actual man standing there in the fire. Harry watched as the man and Dumbledore walked back to Harry and Professor McGonagall. The man looked at Harry.

"Hello Harry, my name is Lucas. I was a friend of your father's when he was here at Hogwarts." Harry nodded at the man. Lucas sat down in a chair next to Harry and Dumbledore began telling him about Harry's dream. Harry sat there just thinking about what had happened with Voldemort. He could feel his evil stare on the back of his head. He could hear that sinister laugh echoing in his ears. 

He turned his attention back to Dumbledore. Harry sat there listening to his own dream being told back to him. Then came the part about Remus Lupin. Harry's heart started beating faster once again. And that familiar sick feeling enveloped his body once more. Luckily Dumbldedore anticipated this reaction and put a type of healing spell on Harry that would prevent another incident like the one that occurred only a few minutes ago.

"So Lucas, that is why I need you to go to Remus at once. If anything has happened to him we must do what we can." Dumbledore's expression was that of concern and sadness. Once again Harry noticed that never in life had he ever seen the old Headmaster look so much his age.

"Yes Dumbledore, right away" Lucas stood up and walked back into the fire. And with a blink of an eye, he was most likely hundreds of miles away. 

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think that something happened to Professor Lupin?" Harry's eyes pleaded for some words of hope.

"Harry, I know how much you cared about Remus. We all did, of course. But to be completely honest, I'm afraid that we must prepare ourselves for the worst. Things from now on will only get worse until Voldemort is stopped. Harry I know that you have lost a lot of people in your life. But I promise that I…no we will do all in our power to stop Voldemort." Dumbledore's face softened as he looked at the boy. 

"Harry, I think that I should tell you unless you haven't already guessed. You and Voldemort share a special link. A magical link. Somehow when he preformed the curse on you, he created a strong link. And it is my belief that last year when he used your blood to bring himself back, that link was strengthened. That is why you are able to have these visions." Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye. He saw something inside the boy change. His body language no longer told sadness, but something quite the opposite.

"WHY! I DON'T WANT TO! I **HATE** HIM!" Harry screamed. "Professor, I **hate** him. He killed my parents Professor. He killed them! And now he went after Professor Lupin. I don't want anything to do with him." Now more tears started streaming from Harry's eyes. The professor looked at his young student. He had experienced so much in his short life. Harry had to face the man that murdered his parents twice in two years. He had to come face to face with the man that he thought betrayed them. He had to see Voldemort perform the _Avada Kadavra _curse on a fellow student. And he had to live with a so called "family" that hated him for most of his life. 

"Harry, we must never hate. Hatred towards others gives them power over us. We must learn to let go if we are to move on. And by no means am I saying that you should forgive Voldemort and just forget your parents. I am saying that if you are ever to defeat Voldemort, you must let go of your hatred. That gives him power over you Harry and only makes him stronger." Dumbledore looked at Harry and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He decided that Harry would need to deal with this subject on his own.

Just then Madam Pomfrey burst into the office. "Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin has just been brought back." She looked at him with a worried look on her face. "It's not good."

Harry felt another wave of sickness pass through his body. He looked at Dumbledore and noticed a look on his face, which Harry couldn't exactly describe. It was somewhere between joy and horror, between amazement and knowingness. On his way out he made out the words which came from the old headmaster's mouth. 

"All is unfolding as the book foretold."

Harry looked back at the old man. "What was that Professor/"

"Something for another time." They continued their journey to the infirmary in silence. When Harry got to the door he felt his stomach doing summersaults. He felt nervous and hoping what would come next would never happen. But there was a part of him that needed to see what was behind those doors. With trebling fingers he pushed the door slowly open. The room was exactly as Harry had remembered. Many times Harry unfortunately had to visit Madam Pomfrey in need of her medical expertise. The same small beds lay in the room. The same old walls. The same stench, which it had no doubt accumulated in the past hundreds of years. Then his eyes rested on the curtains towards a back corner of the room. Willing himself to move forward Harry walked towards the curtains and summoning all his strength he slowly pulled the curtain back. 

There before lay his teacher. There before lay a victim. But most importantly, there before lay a friend. Harry couldn't stand the sight. There were muggle machines attached to him. Tubes were everywhere. There was a heart monitor next to him making the noise to sound as his heart. _Beep…Beep…Beep_. The machine went on and on. Harry ran from Remus' bedside and to the nearest bathroom.

For the second time that night Harry was throwing up. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for him as he walked out. A sad expression was written on both their faces. "Harry I think you should know what happened to Remus. He was put under the _Crucio _curse." Harry's eyes sank when he heard this news. "After the curse was removed, they…they beat him. Physically." Harry's eyes grew from that last sentence. He never thought with all the magic Death Eaters were capable of, that they would physically hurt someone with something other than magic. "He's in a coma Harry. We can do all we can to heal his body. But there is only so much Madam Pomfrey can do." Harry's heart dropped. He was in a coma. 

"Harry, maybe you should go back to sleep" Dumbledore him. Harry had forgotten all about his lack of sleep since his dream. When the word 'sleep' was mentioned, Harry's body immediately responded to it. He turned around and headed up to his room. He was defeated by his own body. Even though he wanted to stay with Remus, he knew he had to go back up to his own bed if he wanted to get sleep. He said the password and walked into the common room. When he got into his dormitory he sat on his bed. Across from him was his desk with a quill and parchment on top of it. He walked over and sat down.

__

Dear Ron-

I'm at Hogwarts. Dumbledore called me back early. Something happened but I don't think that writing it is the best way to tell you. Don't worry or anything, I'm safe here with Dumbledore. I'll see if I can meet you and Hermione over in Diagon Alley. 

Harry

Harry copied a similar note for Hermione and tied them both to Hedwig's leg. The owl bit his ear affectionately and flew out the window. Harry sleepily moved over to his bed and collapsed on it. As he shut his eyes he still saw those same snake eyes staring back at him.

****

OK, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. I tried to make this long, but this is all I got. Now you know what I'm about to say. I spent a VERY long time on this. The least everyone can do is take a couple of minutes from their day to review it. And thanks to everyone who has been doing that for the first two chapters. Now at first I was gonna have Remus die, but since everyone was against it I changed the story. Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you wanna see happen. later-

gotta B writin 

goofsters@hotmail.com


	4. Old Friend

****

Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin

Part 4

* * *

Hey, I just wanna say thanks to all that have been reviewing. I really appreciate it. Originally this and the next chapter was supposed to be one long one but it would probably end up being over 15 pages on Microsoft Word so I decided to split them up. Once again thanks to all the reviewers. Keep them coming! Oh, just wanted to say that Lucas is my own original character, so no stealing (lol I was watching Star Wars before I wrote that chapter). And mostly everyone in this chapter who you haven't heard of in this chapter is mine. And so is Merlin's real name. Everything else belongs to the all powerful J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! 

* * *

A month had passed now. Every morning Harry would wake up, go to breakfast, and then he would go visit Remus Lupin. Since the day they brought him in, Remus had not shown any sign of improvement. But he had not gotten any worse. He just lay there, between life and death. Right on the line that divided the two. Harry looked down at hid friend. He lay there motionless…lifeless. His body was just that, a body, just a shell that was empty inside. Tears appeared at Harry's eyes. He made a silent promise to his friend, "I've lost too many people in my life…I _wont_ lose you". His whisper brought the comment of the old headmaster.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will Mr. Potter. Now you must go up to your room. You have homework to do" he said. There was a twinkle in his eye when he spoke that gave Harry a new hope. He exited the room and made his way up to his dorm. He repeated the password to the Fat Lady and walked into the common. There on a desk was all his summer homework. So far he had completed his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. He was currently in the middle of his History of Magic assignment. He had to write reports on the most famous wizards and witches in history. He had already completed them for Queen Mab, who was the ruler of the magical world hundreds of years ago, Mordred the traitor, he was the one who started the magical revolution against Mab and later betrayed his friends when he killed them so he could be king, and Argulia the daughter of an unknown wizard who first created the wand. It had taken him three full days at the library to find the information on the three. Now he only had the most famous wizard of all, Merlin, to write about. He was currently reading through a biography on him. Harry had learned so many interesting facts about Merlin while researching him. 

He read that Merlin didn't discover that he was a wizard until he was twenty-one. Also that when he was a child Merlin had to leave his home because of an amry that attacked his village looking for his family. Apparently Merlin's father betrayed the king somehow and the army was sent after the whole family. They all had to change their names to protect themselves and one another. Originally Merlin's name was Etan. Harry learned so many things about magical history from this assignment than he ever did in Professor Binns' class. He continued for an hour until all of his assignment was done. Satisfied, he closed his book and started heading up the stairs to his dorm. He changed into his pajamas and crept into his bed. He stared at the muggle picture of his parents on his nightstand. It was the one at their wedding. They both looked so happy. A lonely tear slowly slid down Harry's cheek. "I wont lose Remus, I'm not gonna lose anyone else." The last though drifted through his mind as he entered a deep and long night

"AHH!" Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Once again he was visited by the vision of his parents' death in his sleep. Ever since he found out how they were murdered that same dream haunted him many nights. Reluctantly Harry got out of bed since it was already eight o'clock and he needed his breakfast. He threw on some pants and a shirt and headed down to his food. He sat down at the medium sized table. Since there weren't many people staying at Hogwarts during the summer the house tables had been removed from the Great Hall and were replaced by a medium sized table for Harry and the teachers. Harry looked around the giant room. It seemed so different in the summer. The giant house flags were no where in sight and the ceiling didn't have its enchanted sky. Then Harry turned his attention to the teachers at the table. Harry smiled to himself. He was relieved to find out that Professor Snape was not staying at Hogwarts during the summer. Although he didn't know exactly where his _favorite_ professor was, he really didn't care. "As long as he's not here" was what he thought. In the middle of his breakfast the daily mail came. Most of the mail was mainly packages for teachers, a few potion ingredients and a new teaching book here or there. There were also quite a number of newspapers from around the world. Harry was surprised when his owl Hedwig dropped three letters in front of him. He noticed that two were from his friends Ron and Hermione. The other was obviously from Sirius, his godfather. First he decided to open Ron's letter. 

__

Harry,

Harry, oh man. Is you-know-who after you again? I hope not. Oh well, at least you're with Dumbledore. You're safe now. But about Diagon Alley, I asked Mum and she said that we would go two days from now. I talked to Hermione and she said she'd meet us there in front of Ollivander's. So if you can go send me an owl back soon. 

Ron

Harry smiled at his friend. Classic Ron, he always over reacts and is surprisingly scared easily. Harry looked at the letter again. In two days? Would he be able to convince Dumbledore to let him go meet Ron and Hermione in two days? Especially after what happened to Remus? The mention of his name hit Harry hard. Harry shook his head and reminded himself of his promise. Immediately his began racking his minds for reasons that he should be able to go. Blank. Harry decided that he couldn't properly think until he finished his breakfast. Harry looked at his two remaining letters. He picked up the one from Hermione. Unrolling it, he smiled at it. 

__

Harry,

Oh dear! What are you going to do? I can't look anything up now because you haven't told me anything about what happened! Harry be careful. I don't think coming to Diagon Alley will be a very good idea. And I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore won't allow you to go. But you have to tell me everything as soon as I get to Hogwarts!

Love always,

Hermione

Harry laughed at his friend. He could picture her freaking out after reading his letter. With nothing to look up or research she must have been going crazy. He rolled the note back up and took out the other one. Hedwig gently nibbled on Harry's ear. He smiled and looked up at his pet. She gave an affectionate hoot and Harry began reading the letter from his godfather.

__

Harry,

How are you? I'm sorry that I couldn't say good-bye before I left but I was in a hurry and you were asleep. I can't tell you where I am but I promise that I'll see you soon. I'm rounding up the whole gang so that we can fight Voldemort when he resurfaces. Do what Dumbledore says. I know how you always seem to be in the middle of things, but please do your best to stay out of trouble. Like I said I'll be seeing you very soon hopefully.

Love,

Padfoot

Harry stared at his letter. All his friends seemed to care about him and that feeling made him feel better. He rolled up Sirius' letter and stuck all three of them in his pocket. He quickly finished his breakfast and decided to go visit Dumbledore. When he got to the gargoyle he said the password "Peppermint gumdrops" and the huge statue sprang to sight and stepped out of the way so that Harry could walk through the small corridor that it was blocking. Harry quietly walked through the small hall and made it to the door that lead to Dumbledore's office. Harry knocked on the door and heard the professor yell a "come in". Harry opened the door and stepped into the familiar office. He looked at the old man in front of him and smiled a nervous smile. Dumbledore looked at Harry and surprised him with his words.

"Harry, I'm not sure if you going to Diagon Alley is such a good idea right now," Dumbledore said to Harry. Harry looked sad at what the professor just told him. 

"But professor, I'll be ok. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will both be there. Plus there's a whole town full of people there. Don't you think it would be pretty hard for Voldemort to attack me or anyone else there?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled back at the boy. He saw his mother's passion in him. Harry reminded Dumbledore of Lily so much. The boy looked at the old man with those same eyes. Her eyes. On so many occasions had he met those eyes of Lily. In all the years at Hogwarts Dumbledore always had a handful of special students that he would always remember. And Lily was part of those special few that Dumbledore held so dear.

"Very well Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at the headmaster with surprise written all over his face. "But you must be especially careful. I will send Hagrid with you. You will be leaving in two days will you not?" Harry looked suspiciously at Dumbledore. The thought 'how could he possibly know that?' flew through his brain. "Do not worry Harry I am not spying on you. Arthur wrote to me and informed me that he would like to invite you to go shopping with them. Hagrid will take you in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me I have something very important to attend to." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Harry looked at the old man and smiled back. He turned around and walked out of the headmaster's office. After he closed the large oak door Dumbledore turned he chair to the fireplace and spoke.

"Lucas, I need to speak with you…"

* * *

Before Harry knew it the two days had passed and he was preparing to go into Diagon Alley to meet his friends. "Harry, are yer ready yet?" Hagrid asked as he poked his head into the boys' fifth year dormitory.

"Almost Hagrid. Go ahead, I'll meet you at your hut in a couple of minutes." Hagrid nodded his head and started heading back to his home. Harry had woken up late and was hurrying to get ready for the day. He looked into the mirror and did his best to tidy up his messy hair but gave up in frustration. He slipped on one of the new shirts the Dursley's had bought for him after they learned about Sirius and his "criminal record". He walked out of the castle and headed towards Hagrid who was clearly visible from a great distance.

"Yer ready then Harry?" Hagrid asked as he closed his door and headed over to his motorcycle. Harry nodded his head and go in the side seat that was attached to the vehicle. "So Hagrid, are you just going to drop me off there or are you going to do some shopping?" Harry asked as he put his helmet on. From his own experience, Harry knew that he might need that helmet while Hagrid was driving. 

"Naw Harry, I'm on official Hogwarts business. Dumbledore needs me to get something for him." Hagrid said with pride. Harry smiled at his friend. He knew that Dumbledore asking Hagrid to do something for him always made Hagrid feel important. And even though Harry had an urge to ask Hagrid what that 'something that Dumbledore wanted' was, he decided against it and looked forward to the fun he would have when he met up with his friends again. The motorcycle took off into the sky. Harry looked down below him. The castle looked so beautiful from up above. But it slowly became a spec in the distance as the neared The Leaky Cauldron, the secret gateway into the wizarding community. 

When Harry entered the bar, he was greeted by many staring eyes and hands waiting to be shaked. This was the way people usually treated him when they didn't know Harry personally. After about ten minutes of talking to people Harry finally made his way out of the bar and into the back. Hagrid stayed inside and ordered a drink as Harry exited through the back. He took his wand out from inside his pocket and stared at the wall. He counted, "Three up…two across…" he mumbled to himself. Right before he was about to tap the brick he had a sudden feeling that he was being watched. Harry quickly spun around but was met with an empty courtyard. He shrugged it off and tapped the brick three times. Slowly the brick rearranged themselves so that they formed an archway for Harry to walk through. Harry walked onto the busy street and slowly made his way towards Ollivanders. When he made it to the shop he looked around didn't spot any of the Weasley's or Hermione. He checked his watch and saw that he was early. There was a bench in front of the shop so Harry decided that he would just sit there and wait for his friends to come. He sat there for a minute when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. My my, I must say it has been quite a while since I have seen you. Oh dear, you have certainly grown up since last I saw you in my shop." Mr. Ollivander said as Harry quickly spun around. Harry's heart was beating fast but slowed when he saw whom the voice belonged to. He smiled at the ancient man.

"Hullo Mr. Ollivander. Yes, it's been four years since I came to your shop" Harry said. Even though the man still made Harry uneasy, he saw no reason to be rude. 

"Ah yes, of course. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, if I am not mistaken. Very beautiful and powerful wand, you still have it I presume?" Mr. Ollivander asked. Harry slowly nodded his head and brandished the wand from his pocket. The old man's eyes lit up and he extended his hand to receive the wand. Hesitantly Harry handed the wand over to its creator. "Yes…yes, it seems like just yesterday you came into my shop looking for a wand. Yes, very special this wand. Harry…maybe you should come inside. There is more about this wand that I need to tell you." With that, Mr. Ollivander turned around and headed back into his store. Curious to find out more about his wand he followed suit and entered the shop. As soon as he entered the shop the door behind him closed and locked itself. Harry spun around and watched as the open sign magically turned around so that shoppers would know that the shop was closed. Harry's heart began to pick up speed again as he looked around at his current surroundings. The shop was very dark now and shadows pranced along the walls giving the room a look straight out of a horror film. Then the most important piece of information hit him. He was wandless. He was alone in a dark shop with a wizard who had _his_ wand. So many thoughts flew through Harry's mind. "Could Mr. Ollivander be a follower of Voldemort? What is going on? Why did I have to be so stupid as to give him my wand?" Harry looked around him. All the boxed wands were behind the counter so he couldn't grab one for himself. Then he heard the old man's voice.

"Harry, I think it's time I told you the truth" came the old man's shaky voice.

* * *

All right, what did you all think? Good? Bad? I wanna know. And don't hold back on the criticism. And I know that it's a cliffhanger but I'll update pretty soon. And you all know what I'm about to say. It took me a couple of days to get this chapter together so the least you can do is review it. Thanks. And if you want me to review something you've written just tell me the title in the review and I'll check it out. Oh yeah, and if you want me to email you when I update put that in the review too with your email address. Later

-gotta B writin 


	5. Diagon Alley

****

Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin

Part 5

* * *

****

Hey to all readers. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I've bee working hard on this chapter. 

By the way, I dunno if it's just me being slow and what not, but did anyone realize that the house Slytherin is just like slithering, like snakes don't crawl but they slither or whatever the base word is. I just realized it when I typed it. Ok sorry for wasting your time.

I don't own the whole Harry Potter idea blah blah blah, and you know which characters are mine and which are made up so I don't gotta say. Enjoy

* * *

"Harry, I think it's time I told you the truth" came the old man's shaky voice. 

Harry froze at that sentence. What truth did he need to be told? Harry's heat was racing faster than a firebolt and the worst thing was that he was powerless to do anything. He mentally kicked himself. "_How could I be so dumb? Even after the Moody impersonator drilled it into my head day after day last year. I have to always be prepared for the worst. 'Constant Vigilance'. Why does everything always have to happen to me? And after I convinced Dumbledore that I would be safe_." Harry stood there motionless and breathing silently. He prayed that things would turn out all right. "_I made a promise to Remus_" he prayed, "_don't make me break it_."

"Now where did he go?" Harry heard the man mumble to himself. "Ah there you are my boy. Now, we must talk about this wand" said Ollivander appearing right behind Harry. Harry whirled around in surprise and backed away from the old man. Then something struck Harry.

"The wand?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You want to talk about the wand?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head yes. "Well what did you think I wanted to talk about dear boy? Tea cups? Of course. Now, we haven't much time. Mr. Potter…Harry I have told you very little about this wand. You know that its brother belongs to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the phoenix that gave the feather for the core sits in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. And of course you learned about _Priori Incantatem, _the reverse spell effect." 

The old man took a deep breath and opened his mouth again. "Even though you know that, there is still much you must learn. Harry that phoenix wasn't any ordinary phoenix, or as ordinary as they can be. That bird once belonged to the great wizard Merlin himself. And it produced the very feather that gave power to his own wand." 

Harry looked at the old man. Why was he telling him this? Harry sat there taking in all this new information that he was being given, but was confused as to why he was being told this. How could this be any important? 

Mr. Ollivander continued, "Harry the phoenix is a very old bird, maybe even the oldest of its kind. And as any wizard knows, magic only grows more powerful with time. That is why I am telling you all this. The feathers that are in this wand and its brother are extremely powerful. There are hidden powers in the two wands. Merlin was somewhat of a seer. He had the power to see visions of the future. He knew that one day the same phoenix would give two more feathers to make two more wands. So he placed a spell on the phoenix, a spell that would lock its powers so that they would still grow yet remain dormant until the day a very powerful wizard learned to unlock those hidden powers." He finished and looked at the boy.

Harry was very confused. How could his little wand that cost seven galleons be so powerful? The thought of it perplexed him. And the thing that Harry wanted to know was, exactly how did Mr. Ollivander know all of this? He had no doubt in his mind that this old man could have been a childhood friend of Merlin, he looked old enough. But it wasn't probable. "_Could this all be a joke?_" Harry thought to himself. "_Are Fred and George going to pop out from behind a shelf and start laughing? Or could this be real…_" Harry's thoughts trailed away as he looked at the old man. "Mr. Ollivander…how exactly do you know all this? I mean how do you know about Fawkes…about Merlin…the spell he caste, I mean no disrespect, but to me it sounds a bit far fetched" Harry said to the old man. Mr. Ollivander smiled down at Harry. Harry saw a gleam of pride in the old man's eye, similar to the one that Dumbledore often had.

"Very good Mr. Potter…very good. I see that you do not trust me," Mr. Ollivander said. Harry started to object out of politeness, but Mr. Ollivander put his hand up for silence. "I commend you on that. In times like there, you are wise to not believe everything you are told, not even from friends. God knows who can be trusted these days. But to answer your question, I know this because I was told. And like you, I was hesitant to believe it even when it was Dumbledore himself who told me this. You see Harry, the moment you left my shop the day you bought this wand, I wrote to Dumbledore telling him that you were the one destined for the second wand. When he read the letter he summoned me to Hogwarts to tell me what I have just told you now" Mr. Ollivander calmly explained. Harry was shocked. Dumbledore and Mr. Ollivander both knew about this and neither told him until now, four years later.

Harry looked at the old man taking in all this new information. Then another question formed itself in his lips. "But how did Professor Dumbledore know all this?" Harry asked. The old man smiled at the boy. 

"You are a curious one aren't you Mr. Potter. Very well, As you may or may not know, Dumbledore is a direct descendant of Merlin." Harry's jaw dropped and he sat there his mouth agape. The old man chuckled to himself. "Yes Mr. Potter, your headmaster is a direct descendant of one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Stories about his ancestor have been passed down through his family for decades and some are known to the wizarding community. And the story that applies to you is one of the most well known." Harry gave Mr. Ollivander a puzzled look. 

"Harry," the old man smiled "have you ever heard the legend of the Book of Merlin?"

* * *

Not to far away in a hidden building in Knockturn Alley, there gathered a group of dark wizards. The building was cold and dark. The only light in it came from the few torches on the walls, and there were snakes. Snakes were everywhere. They were slithering on the floor, over the few items of furniture and across the walls. The people inside also matched the décor of the room with their dark robes, hoods, and masks. A few were in a circle surrounding a group of wizards and witches that were all bound with rope. Sneers and laughter could be heard escaping the mouths of the hooded creatures. The hooded figures shot small hexes at the captives and laughed in amusement as they withered in pain. Cheers erupted from the masked figures when the victims started to bleed. Then there was a voice from the back of the room. It was soft yet contained so much power and presence that it need not be louder.

"Wormtail…" came the dark voice. All the hooded creatures shivered in fear of it. "Wormtail, is everything prepared for my plan?" asked the voice. A threat lingered in it daring him to answer 'no'. A plump man nervously stepped forward. He was short and had a metal arm in place of where his regular right arm would be. Under their masks the hooded figures looked on in disgust as the man slowly kneeled in front of the voice.

"M…ma…master. Y…yes si…sir. Ev…everything is as y…you as…asked." The voice smiled. He smiled the type of smile that would send chills down your spine if you ever saw it. The voice got up from his chair and slowly turned around to face his followers. He was tall and thin, yet strong. He had red snake-like eyes that pierced fear into anyone that looked into them. His skin was of a pale white that greatly contrasted with his black and blood red robes. And on his face he wore an evil smile that pierced fear into all who viewed it. Instinctively, all of the hooded figures took a step back before kneeling down. 

"Now," said the voice as he turned to the group of bound wizards, "I am Voldemort." The group of prisoners shuddered in fear at his name. Another evil smile spread across his face. "I must thank you for joining us today. You are about to make history my fellow wizards. Today marks the beginning of the end. The end of Dumbledore and Fudge. The end of good and evil, for after I am through…there will only be evil. And you my dear prisoners are going to usher in a new era…with your blood." 

The victims shook uncontrollably at the thought. Smiles spread across the faces of the hooded figures as they watched their soon to be victims. A cry was heard from one of the victims mouths. He was a boy about the age of sixteen. The boy looked to his left at a woman, his mother. Tear after tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her son. He felt his heart tear apart as he saw his mother crying and he was helpless to do anything. The boy's eyes were filled with fear and anger as he looked at the dark towering figures around him. He looked at the only unmasked figure in front of him. The man seemed one hundred feet tall to the boy. He looked into the evil man's eyes and saw nothing. No joy, no sorrow, no mercy, no emotions, nothing. The boy saw this and he envied the man. His eyes were empty. Voldemort turned away from them and as he walked as from them he murmured "Kill them" to a dark hooded figure. 

The hooded figure brandished a knife from inside their cloak and with a flick of the wrist all of the wizards and witches rose to their feet. All but one of them were shaking uncontrollably, and had to be held still with another flick of the hooded creatures wand. The boy was scared beyond all fear that he ever encountered. He tried to move his head so that he could look at his mother, but he couldn't. He found it impossible to move any limbs. His eyes shot all around the room hoping to find something…anything that could help him. Tears began streaming from his eyes like a waterfall. Then he heard a thump. When he heard the noise he knew that his mother was dead. Then something inside him just snapped. He became the evil man that was in front of him only a minute ago. His heart was consumed with hate. He wanted to rip off the ropes that constricted him and kill all of the hooded creatures in the room. But most of all he wanted to be free, to be free of all these emotions. The dark creature stood in front of him with his dark robes and devil like mask. But to the boy he was an angel, heaven sent. He was the boy's salvation from a life of misery. The boy stood there still, but not by spell, by choice. He stood there waiting for his escape. The knife glided silently through the air as it found its mark on its victim. 

One by one the wizards and witches fell until only one was left standing. There stood the lone wizard tall and still with honor. The hooded figure walked to the last victim. He was tall and lean with fiery red hair. His eyes faced straightforward as he stood awaiting his destiny. The hooded figure stood in front of the last wizard. The eyes of victim and murder met. A fiery battle was fought between the two with eyes and mind. The hooded figure stood in front of the brave man with his face shielded from view and spoke. His voice was quiet as though it were hesitant. "You are a brave man Weasley. You deserve to face your killer." The hooded figure lowered their hood and removed the mask covering their face. The man's eyes shot to his face and when they saw it they grew wide with astonishment.

"You…" the word was cut short when the smooth blade pierced his skin and he fell lifeless to the ground. The hooded figure quickly placed the mask back on his cold pale face and brought the hood back up. He looked down at the row of bodies covered in their own blood. A smile appeared on his covered face as he turned and it slowly became a scowl. He looked at the row of lifeless bodies before him. He then looked down at his gloved hands and bloody knife as though they were alien to him. He then wondered how he could do such an evil thing. And yet, it was so familiar. It felt so right and natural to him. Slowly he stepped back away from the blood. He rejoined the group of hooded figures as two other masked figures collected the bodies of the fallen victims. As he stood in the group he whispered silently to himself so that only he would hear.

"He is the last…never again…" And even though his mind spoke these words, his heart refused to listen.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Harry turned around and saw one of his best friends Hermione Granger running over to him. "Oh Harry! It's so good to see you," she said as she hugged tightly. Harry smiled as he held his friend in his arms. He returned the same sentiment and stood back and looked at his friend. She had definitely changed over the summer. Where a short skinny girl with a lion's mane for hair once stood, there was a woman. Harry's jaw dropped slightly at the sight. His friend had definitely changed. Her skinny figure was much more curved and fuller. Her hair was no longer fuzzy and tangled like it used to be, but it was long and straight and fell off her shoulders like she were an angel. Her green eyes sparkled with the joy of seeing her friend for such a long time. 

"Hermione it's great to see you!" Harry said as he stared back at his friend. Now it was Hermione's turn to take in the sight in front of her. Harry had definitely changed over the summer. His frail small figure was replaced with a tall muscular frame. All those long Quidditch practices paid off, as Harry's muscles appeared more defined and sculpted. And he stood taller now, at about five feet six inches. His messy hair was shorter now in the new style that boys wore it and his glasses were no where in sight.

"Harry! Where are your glasses?" Hermione asked as the walked over to the bench and sat down. Harry smiled at her and told the story of how the Dursely's were forced by law to take him to the eye doctor. She laughed as he told her how the doctor told his aunt and uncle that he would need contacts and that they would have to buy him a special brand. But he was grounded for two weeks when he got home for making them spend so much money. They stood there talking and laughing for a few minutes when they heard a yell from across the road. There stood the Weasley family all distinctly marked by their red hair. Ron ran ahead of his family and walked up to Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione both had a hidden smile on their faces. They had seen their friend and both were surprised at how much the other had changed. Hermione had grown to be a woman and Harry a man. But here came Ron who both had known last year and an exact twin of him was running towards them. He had not changed at all. Though it was not a surprise to the two seeing as how he had changed so much during the summer holiday between their third and fourth year. 

Ron was about halfway to his friends when he stopped. He stood there frozen in the middle of the street. His eyes had fallen from Harry onto Hermione. He stood there looking at her. His heart raced as he saw her. He had always been attracted to her, even when she was considered far from beautiful. But now she had grown and shed her previous appearance for a new one. A slender curvy body and nice long straight hair that flowed down to her shoulders. His face turned pink at the sight. Quickly he recovered and continued running towards them.

"Harry! How are you? Dumbledore let you come then?" he asked as they exchanged a quick hug and he mirrored the action with Hermione. Harry explained to them everything that had happened to him since he left the Dursley's house up to how he saw Hermione and what they were talking about. There was an occasional gasp and laugh from the two at sad and funny times in the story. Hermione even cried when she heard about what happened to their former Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So now I'm at Hogwarts until our next summer holiday. You know Dumbledore never _did_ tell me why he brought me there," Harry thought as he paced. Both of his friends smiled at him. They both knew that Harry had a tendency to find himself in trouble and that his curiosity usually got the best of him. The trio turned around to face the rest of the family with hugs and handshakes. 

Harry smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley. She pulled away and went on and on about how Harry had changed and grown up to be a young man. George and Fred both laughed at Harry as he turned red from Mrs. Weasley. Then Harry moved to the twins. They both made fun of him for awhile then they all hugged each other and talked a little. Then Harry said hello to Mr. Weasley and shook his hand. Not thirty seconds into the conversation did he bring electricity and other muggle devices into the conversation. He was quickly scolded by Mrs. Weasley and was drawn into an argument. Harry only smiled at the two. It always seemed to Harry that they only fought with each other, yet still cared very deeply for each other. It reminded him of Ron and Hermione.

Then Harry turned around and found Ginny…or Virginia maybe now. There stood Ron's little sister Ginny who was not so little anymore. If Hermione's change surprised Harry, Ginny's could have given him a heart attack. Only one word could be used to descirbe her in Harry's mind and that was beautiful. She had grown up and developed into a beautiful woman. Harry stood there just gazing at her as she walked up to Hermione. "_How could I be so blind all these years? I've known that she had a crush on me, but how could I not really see her until now?_" Harry thought to himself. 

Ginny smiled inward as she looked at Harry. He had definitely changed over the summer and it was a change that she could get used to. But quickly she scolded herself. "_You have to face reality Virginia. Harry will never look at you like you look at him. You just have to move on with your life and not wait for something that will never happen._" Ginny thought as she talked to her friend Hermione.

From across the crowd Ron noticed Harry and what he was doing. His smile slowly faded and he marched over to Harry and practically dragged him away. "HEY! What was that for?" Harry asked as he pulled his arm away from his friend. Ron only gave him a cold stare and Harry gave him a confused look.

"Well" began Mrs. Weasley, "now that we've all said hello I believe it is time to go shopping. The children must be ready for school in the next few weeks. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny… you all have the money your father and I gave you. We'll meet back here in two hours. And Fred and George…don't you _dare_ try to go into Knockturn Alley!" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave both of her sons death glares. The twins shrank in size under the gaze of their mother and quickly slipped away from the group. Harry reluctantly ended his conversation with Ginny and looked around. "Hey Ron, where's Percy? I don't see him?" Harry asked. 

Ron looked as his friend for a second as if debating whether or not to answer him. Then he said through gritted teeth, "He had to work all day at the office." Harry just nodded at his answer and was oblivious to the way it was delivered. They group of four continued walking down the street. Harry looked up to the sky. It was dark and gloomy, looking like it was about to rain.

"Today won't be a very nice day" Harry mumbled to himself. 

* * *

****

Sorry for such a long wait. I wrote it out but then my computer erased it on its own so I had to retype everything. Well I hope it's a good chapter. In my opinion it's pretty good. Now I spent A LOT of time on this chapter, like days worth of time so the least everyone can do is write a one-line review or whatever you feel like for me. I appreciate it. And remember if you want me to review something you've written to just tell me in the review.

-gotta B writin

if you want me to email you when chapter are uploaded give me your email address and tell me you want to go on the mailing list

*This chapter was corrected by suger - go read her stories!*


	6. The Loss of Inocence

Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin  
  
Part 6  
  
* * *  
  
The group of four slowly moved through the small wizarding community. In two hours each of the teens had all that they would need for the upcoming school year. The whole day, Harry would work up a conversation between Ginny and himself only to be interrupted by a red faced Ron in a few minutes. The whole time Hermione stood back and watched this play out over and over all day. A part of her was hurt by these actions by her friends. Harry, she thought, obviously knows that he has feelings for Ginny. I just wish that Ron would open his eyes already. Finally the three arrived in front of Gradgewall's Joke Shop.  
  
"Well Harry, here you go. We're all really sorry we didn't get you anything for your birthday so you can go and pick out three things for each of us. Happy Birthday!" Hermione said was a forced smile plastered on her face, though it went unnoticed to everyone else. Harry was busy glancing at Ginny every once in awhile, Ron was busy eyeing Harry, and Ginny was busy scolding Ron. "Why do I even bother?" Hermione mumbled as the four of them walked into the shop.  
  
Once the three of them walked into the shop, Harry pulled Hermione over in a corner. "Hermione, I need to ask you a huge favor. I.I sort of have feelings for Ginny and I can't really talk to her that much with Ron breathing down my neck the whole time. Could you possibly just take him with you around the shop so I can talk to Ginny alone, please?" he said looking at her with pleading eyes. At hearing his plea, Hermione smiled. She had been hoping that she would get a chance to talk to Ron alone since she saw him a couple hours ago. She quickly nodded a yes to Harry while a smile slowly formed itself on her face. Harry saw her reaction to his request and smiled in response. "Well, I guess this will work out for both of us then, huh?" Harry said before heading over to Ginny and walking in the opposite direction that Ron was going in. Hermione quickly flattened her hair and then walked over to Ron and turned him around before he went off after Harry and Ginny.  
  
"So Ginny," Harry said as they passed through the aisles, "how was your summer?" Ginny smiled at her admirer. Five years ago she would have given an arm for Harry to show this much interest in her, and now she had it.  
  
"It was ok I suppose. I've been writing to some friends from school like Bill, Amanda, Deborah, and Andy" she started. He felt a bit jealous when he heard her say she was writing to him. His mind was scolding him for that. "Other than that, I've been talking to Hermione a lot more. We've really become close friends since the end of the year. Umm.I don't know. I guess I've just been keeping busy. How about you Harry?" she asked as she looked at him. Harry went on and told her all about his summer. But after a minute he had nothing to say to her. Nothing special or out of the ordinary happened to him that summer. They continued walking in silence enjoying each other's company.  
  
"I don't know what he thinks he's doing. I mean, before he barely ever talked to her and now he's all over her. Why does he have to be like that.and with my sister of all people? It's.it's.I don't know, but it's not good I tell you. I mean he's older than she is! Why can't he just pick on someone his own age?" Ron yelled in frustration. A few people looked at him but went unnoticed by the now red-faced Ron. Hermione's face also turned red, but from the embarrassment of being stared at by everyone in the store. She looked at Ron and did her best to control her temper.  
  
"Ron! Quiet down or else someone will throw us out of here! Now.breathe!" Hermione yelled as quietly as she could. Ron's breathing slowly began to return to normal. She waited until the red fled from his face and his breathing was at a moderate pace before she went on. "Now please, it's obvious that they have some sort of feelings for each other. It could be romantic feelings," but quickly finished her sentence after seeing the red return to Ron's face, "or it could be just be feelings of friendship. But either way Ron, aren't you glad that it's your best friend Harry and not some other random boy who likes your sister?" Hermione asked in hope. Immediately she regretted her words as the steam practically poured out of Ron's ears and he looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE HERMIONE?! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT HARRY DOESN'T LIKE GINNY AND IS ONLY USING HER?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART?" The tears were coming as fast to Hermione as the words were. Hearing Ron insinuate that she was not smart hurt her feelings extremely, especially since they came from a boy that she fancied. "GOD HERMIONE, WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO STUPID? INSTEAD OF MAKING EXCUSES FOR THEM YOU SHOULD BE OVER TALKING TO GINNY TELLING HER HOW BAD OF A GUY HARRY IS! I CAN'T BELIEVE." but Hermione didn't' hear the rest of his yelling as she ran away from him in tears. Ron stood there still yelling when he noticed that he was yelling at no one. Immediately he stopped, looked around, and apologized over and over to the many people that were surrounding him.  
  
Hermione was running through the shop frantically looking for the door. In her current state of emotion she couldn't see straight. Ironically the tears that formed because of pain were causing her pain. The saltiness of them burned her eyes and blurred her vision as she ran frantically through the store looking for the damn exit. Hermione was running and stopped as she hit something hard and firm. She fell back a little but managed to keep her balance. She looked up at the object through her blurred vision and recognized Harry standing there with a worried Ginny standing net to him with a hand over her mouth and grasping Harry's. "Hermione are you." Harry started before Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the shop. Ginny remained standing there shocked at the sight that was before only a few moments earlier. After Harry and Hermione left the shop Ron appeared from around the corner with a shameful look upon his face. Ginny looked at her brother with annoyance and anger.  
  
"What did you say to her?!" she yelled at him. Ron's face still bright red faced the floor. Ginny moved closer to her brother and began telling her of what happened.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood there looking at an unusually emotional Hermione. Her face was red with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Harry felt bad and pulled her into his arms to comfort his friend. She pulled back and looked at Harry was pain written in her eyes. "Oh Harry! He called me stupid! Ron called me stupid. It was so mean and coming from him, Harry, I couldn't take it!" she yelled between sobs.  
  
Harry looked at his friend and instinctively took her in his arms. Hermione continued to cry in her friend's shoulder. They stood there in the embrace for a minute before she stopped and looked at him. "Hey, it'll be ok Hermione. Ron was just in a bad mood. Besides, when did you start caring what Ron thinks? Unless there's something you're not telling me?" Harry smiled at her. Hearing this made Hermione blush and smile, forgetting her tears. Harry grabbed his friend and embraced her once again. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Immediately after he finished his sentence, a fireball struck the ground right in front of them. From the impact Harry and Hermione were sent flying in opposite directions.  
  
From inside Ginny and Ron heard the explosion and ran outside to see what had happened. When they got outside the door they were not prepared for the sight in front of them. There were Death Eaters, hundreds upon hundreds of them. Fire was everywhere, on the ground, on overturned carts, on buildings, and on people. A man ran in front of Ron and Ginny, his clothes were burning and he was screaming in pain. Right away Ron and Ginny both pulled out their wands and whispered a spell that sent a jet of water on the man. He fell to the ground and started rolling around on it. The fire finally went out and Ron ran to the injured man. He bent down next to him and felt for a pulse. A feeling of sickness spread through Ron's body as he slowly stood up. "He's dead," he whispered. Those words echoed in his mind and drowned out the explosions and cries around him. Ron turned around to face his sister, "Ginny, he's de." but another emotion consumed his body as he turned around and saw an empty doorway. "Ginny?" Panic took over Ron's body as he turned in every direction to find his sister. Every time he faced another direction, Ron's eyes just met another group of people being attacked, buildings burning, or dead bodies lying on the floor. Reluctantly he pulled his wand back out of his pocket and hid behind a rock shooting curses at Death Eaters. Though every few seconds he turned his head hoping to find a glimpse of bright red hair shining in the sunlight.  
  
Hermione rolled over slowly. There was a pain in her head that felt like she had been hit over and over with a hammer. She blinked a couple times before her blurry vision was restored to normal. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw the sight surrounding her. Only word came to her mind to describe the sight. Chaos. Pure chaos surrounded her. She saw a Death Eater attack an elderly woman. A terrified expression appeared on her face as she saw the Death Eater point his wand at the old woman and a beam of green light erupted from the tip. As the green light consumed the woman's body a scream of immense pain escaped her lips and her now rigid body fell to the floor with a look of sadness imprinted on her wrinkled face.  
  
Hermione looked around the mob of people fighting and found an over turned flower cart in a corner where she could shelter herself from all the madness. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then as soon as her eyes were open again she took off running towards the cart. A dead Death Eater fell in her path but Hermione jumped over him and rolled over to the cart as fireballs and lighting was being shot everywhere. As she leaned back on the cart her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down but the sights she saw were just too much for her. Tears came down from her eyes as she remembered the old one that was killed. Her heart was broken at the memory of the group of children lying dead on the side of the road. Her heart went out to all of the victims. Silently she prayed for her safety. "Where are the Aurors?" she thought. Hermione cringed as she felt and heard another explosion. "What are you doing?" Hermione scolded herself. "You shouldn't be crying for these people, you should be helping!"  
  
With a shaking, yet determined hand, Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. Slowly she turned around to once again face the horrific scene before her. She saw hundreds of Death Eaters attack people on the streets. As Hermione saw a mother shielding her child from a fireball her body froze. Her hand was shaking and in that state she didn't see the hooded figure come up next to her. A shout ringed through the air as a stunning spell was sent rendering the Death Eater unconscious. A red haired figure emerged from the shadows of a burning building and knelt next to Hermione's quivering body.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. You're safe now I'm here" Ron said as he held his close friend in his arms. Hermione stared up at Ron with tears in her eyes. Ron tore his eyes from the chaos in front of him and looked into her eyes. They were filled with fear and pain, and Ron scolded himself for contributing to that pain earlier in the day. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Now what you need to do is follow me. If we take this alley it leads to the small forest behind the shops. We should be safe there until help comes or the Death Eaters leave. Hold on to my hand," Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand, "I don't want anything happening to you." Ron and Hermione stared into each other's eyes for a second before turning their attention to their surroundings insuring a safe passage down the alley.  
  
After waiting a moment for the perfect opportunity to present itself, Hermione and Ron dashed into the shadows and down the alley. They crept through the shadows not wanting to draw any attention to them. Slowly but assuredly, they made their way to safety. The forest was almost in sight when a black robed Death Eater stepped towards them. Fear consumed both their bodies and unconsciously they both gripped the other's hand tighter until their knuckles were white.  
  
"Well, well, well.what do we have here? A couple of stray cats" sneered the Death Eater. "Lucky me, first I get to witness the Death of one Weasley, now I have the honor of killing another one myself." Ron's eyes grew in even more fear. Another Weasley? What did that mean? Had Ginny or his parents been attacked like he had? Though he didn't know how he would ever defeat a fully trained wizard, he knew that he had to keep Hermione safe. During the entire confrontation, Ron and Hermione had slowly backed away from the Death Eater. They were now twenty feet away from the hooded creature.  
  
Quietly Ron whispered, "Hermione, when I cast the spell I want you to run. Take that little passage a few feet ahead and run. Don't stop running until you reach the forest. Please, just keep running and don't look back. I'll be right behind you, just don't look back or stop running. Please don't question me, just have faith." Hermione nodded her head to show that she agreed, though it was pointless because she was standing behind Ron. Their hearts were beating with anticipation. Ron cleared his mind and fingered his wand nervously. "Caliga Appareo!" Ron pointed his wand and performed a spell that would create a cloud of mist hiding him and Hermione from the Death Eater. As soon as Hermione heard Ron say the spell she took of running down the little passage that broke off from the alley and ran as fast as her legs would allow. Her mind kept telling her to look back and make sure that Ron was behind her but her heart kept repeating Ron's words, "Have faith". Once again they were almost to the forest. Ron was running beside Hermione and inside she smiled. The two had made it back to the main road and had the forest in sight once again. They were about fifty feet away from the trees when a fireball hit the ground right behind them and sent them flying through the air. They landed ten feet apart. Ron slowly looked up and saw an unconscious Hermione lying close to him. He looked back and saw what he assumed was the same Death Eater that they had escaped from in the alley. But before the hooded creature could do anything a mob of wizards attacked him in anger. Taking his opportunity, Ron quickly ran over to Hermione and picked her up. He was in the forest in less then a minute.  
  
Ron gently placed Hermione on the ground. He pulled out his old battered wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Resurrectio," Ron used the awakening charm on her and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She lay there for a moment and then slowly sat up, or tried to. But Ron put his strong hand on her shoulder and gently forced her back down, leaning against the tree. "Don't try to sit up just yet. You fell pretty hard just then. Try to rest a little; we're safe here in the forest.  
  
Hermione looked around her and smiled. Ron had once again performed the cloud of mist spell. The advantage of that spell was that the person who cast it was able to see clearly, but everyone else was blinded by it. "Hermione," Hermione turned her attention back to Ron, "what happened to Harry? I remember that you two left the store together after we.well after I." Ron began to blush furiously. Hermione's smile faded as she forced Ron's eyes to look into hers.  
  
"Ron, I understand where you were coming from and I forgive you. But can we please never bring it up again?" Hermione asked as her eyes pleaded with him. Ron just shook his head and his blush deepened. Hermione's smile returned to her lips as she looked at Ron. Confusion took over her as she stared at her friend. Was Harry right? Did she really have romantic feelings for Ron? "Speaking of Harry." Hermione thought.  
  
Harry awoke from the screams of dying people and Death Eaters alike. Harry blinked and looked around him. Death surrounded him. Harry could have never imagined the scene that surrounded him. He saw Death Eaters attack old wizards and witches. He saw the dead bodies of children lying on the road or in the arms of their parents. Visions flashed through his head as he saw a dead baby in the arms of his mother.  
  
Anger took over Harry's body. As though another force were controlling his body, Harry pulled out his wand and shot a curse at a nearby Death Eater that sent him flying into the side of a store building. The impact caused several bones to break in the Death Eater's body. Harry then turned around and concentrated on another Death Eater attacking an old wizard. Minutes pass by that felt like hours to Harry. After he knocked out his eighth Death Eater, Harry looked around him and noticed groups of Death Eaters surrounding wizards. He looked to his left then right. Everywhere he looked he saw groups of them together. He then realized that he was not surrounded by a group of them. There were no Death Eaters even coming to him. Every Death Eater that Harry attacked had not attacked him first. The thought that something else was going on struck Harry's interest. But before he could ponder the thought even further, a flash of red hair passed in the distance. Harry looked again but didn't see it, he began running in the direction he saw the red hair. "I hope it's not Ginny, at least Ron can defend himself," Harry thought as he was running.  
  
Harry ran down a dark alley and stopped at a corner. He saw two very large shadows on the wall of a building. He slowly crept around the corner and ended up in an empty lot. Fear spread throughout his body as he registered the sight in front of him. There were not two people in the lot, but four; Two Death Eaters and two Hogwarts students. "Ginny.Collin.?" Harry whispered as he saw two of his friends being held captive.  
  
The Death Eater holding Ginny looked up at Harry. Even though he was wearing a hood, Harry could tell that there was a smile creeping onto his face. "Well, well, well.who do we have here? To what honor do we owe this pleasure Mr. Potter?" the Death Eater asked Harry. The two jus stood there looking at each other. Harry's eyes then shifted to Ginny's. He saw complete fear in her eyes. Then he looked over at Collin who looked completely petrified. Then in an instant the two Death Eaters threw the children in the middle of them. As soon as Ginny and Collin collided with each other and fell on the floor, the two Death Eaters had pulled their wands and were pointing at Harry's friends. "Say goodbye to your friends Harry!" the one Death Eater yelled. It was almost as if time had stopped, but Harry was left untouched by the spell. He heard the words "Avada Kadavra" being spoken by the two Death Eaters. He saw the look of complete and utter fear on the faces of Ginny and Collin. He saw the spark of green light erupt from the wands of the two Death Eaters.  
  
Helplessness came over Harry as he watched his two friends being executed. He stood there helpless and still. "Noooo!!!" Harry screamed. He put his hands forward as if it would shield his friends in some way. But just as if Harry had this extra source of magic in him, a shield appeared around both Ginny and Collin. The two death spells bounced of the shield and produced a whole in the side of a building with an explosion. All heads turned to Harry. Harry looked down and saw the tip of his wand glowing. Had his wand just done magic with a spell command? The two Death Eaters seemed stunned and Harry saw his opportunity. He shot a stunning curse at the one that had been holding Ginny. But right before he could turn to the other Death Eater, another explosion happened behind him and sent Harry flying. Fighting started to erupt in the little lot. As soon as the explosion sent Harry into the air, he dropped his wand. At the exact moment it hit the floor the shield around Ginny and Collin disappeared. When the shield was removed, Collin got up and ran in the opposite direction of Harry. "Collin, come back!" Harry yelled as his friend ran blindly into the Death Eater that had once held him captive.  
  
When they collided Collin fell back onto the floor. He sat there stunned then looked up and realized that he was right in front of the same Death Eater that was about to kill him just a moment earlier. Fear radiated from his small body as he sat there. Harry stared at his friend across the lot. Once again time seemed to stop as the crowds of people around Harry began to move slower. Harry saw the Death Eater point his wand at Collin. He saw Collin's eyes grow even wider in fear. He heard the low murmur of the death spell being spoken by the Death Eater. After the evil voice quieted, a green beam of light exploded from the tip of his wand. It cut through the air like a bullet and hit the boy's body. As the green light hit Collin's body time seemed to stop completely to Harry. It was as if he was forced to view his friend's death for the rest of his life. Harry saw the immense look of pain and sadness on his friend's face. A strong anger filled his everything; it was as if a power inside of Harry that had been kept dormant for so long had finally been tapped into. Time resumed again as Collin's flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"NO!" His voice rang out through the lot. His wand flew from the ground to Harry's hand. So much anger filled Harry that his shouted the first curse that came to mind, "AVADA KADAVRA!" and the Death Eater was dead. A feeling of guilt and shame came over him as he felt piercing snake eyes staring at him. Harry looked around but could not spot the pale man responsible for the attack. The Death Eater's body fell to the ground, and along with the evil man's spirit, Harry's innocence also left. Harry looked down in defeat, Voldemort had won. Voldemort made Harry do something he had promised himself he would never do.he had murdered someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feel free to email me with ideas, reactions, or anything else. I accept critics and what not. And please review cuz I've spent like months working on this chapter and the least you can do is take like a minute to review for me. So, PLEASE review and recommend me to some friends or something? Thanks!  
  
-gotta B writin goofsters@hotmail.com 


	7. It Is Time

Harry Potter and the Book of Merlin  
  
Chapter 7: The Book of Merlin Summary: Harry's summer is cut short when something goes bad. He has to return to Hogwarts and him, Ron, and Hermoine have to prepare for the future. Dumbledore finds the book of Merlin and it just might be the key to everything. 5th year. Special thanks: to Jess S, alamarang, Chibi Chingo, and Arinya for reviewing chapter 6. You guys have been reviewing since the beginning and it means a lot. Alamarang: Thanks, I dunno if I'm gonna keep it a H/G R/H fic. I might change it up or just put some twists in there, I still haven't decided yet though. Harry's reaction (to using the killing curse) will be evident through the whole story, so you'll see little pieces of it here and there, but it'll be really thick these first few chapters. Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever in updating, but I'm gonna try to be better at updating more often (New Year's resolution). And thanks to everyone who's reviewed in the past, it really does help me write when I read the positive reactions. Anyway, this is the chapter where a lot of your questions and concerns will be answered. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think, cuz this is really important! Thanks in advance!  
  
-gotta B writin scuba_steev86@yahoo.com  
  
Special Notice: Ms. Weasley did NOT die. Mr. Weasley did NOT die. Ron did NOT die. In that scene, the mother and the boy were not Weasleys or important characters. I just wanted to show the effects of Voldemort's killings on the victims themselves. And when the Death Eater said "He is the last" or "No more" he was not talking about a Weasley death, he was talking about murdering people in general. Hope this clears things up.  
  
Chapter 7 The Book of Merlin  
  
Death.chaos.silence. These three words described the aftermath from the battle in Diagon Alley. The fight left a mark on the wizarding market place. After only ten minute's time, the Death Eaters disappeared just as quickly as they entered the streets. Harry stood still looking at the spot where the dead Death Eater's body once laid. Visions of Cedric being murdered with the killing curse raced through his mind, only this time, it was Harry at the other end of the wand doing the killing. Reality came racing back to Harry as he realized where he was. He looked over and saw Ginny Weasley sitting on the ground still. Harry walked over to the girl. He sat down and looked at her, she was speechless with a blank expression on her face. Three feet away lay the lifeless body of Collin Creevey, a boy the same age as Ginny. Harry looked at his friend in concern, "Ginny.Ginny, can you hear me?" He pleaded with her to look at him.  
  
With a blank expression on her face she turned and looked at him. Harry dreaded what she would say. "That could have been me. That could be me right there.laying.dead." Harry stared at the girl. She sat there motionless and without any trace of an emotion. He could understand if she was scared, angry, sad, or even confused of what to think or feel, he might have even preferred it. This made Harry uncomfortable because he did not know how to react. If she were sad, angry, or scared, he could tell her it'd be ok, or say that justice will be brought to whoever it was, but that wasn't the case. He just sat there and stared at the girl. Ginny sat there still with the same blank expression staring at Collin's body. Then suddenly as if something exploded inside of her, Ginny Weasley started crying. Harry instinctively brought both of them to their feet and embraced like he did Hermione only minutes before. The two stood there in each other's arms until they were the only two people left in the small lot.  
  
After what seemed like hors to Harry, he heard two familiar voices calling out to him. The two friends pulled away from each other and stared at Hermione and Ron running over to the two. Harry suddenly became nervous at the thought of what Ron might do after seeing Harry hug his little sister. But when the two finally stood in front of Harry and Ginny, Harry noticed that there was no scowl on Ron's face, rather there was a look of relief present. "Thank God you two are alright. We were scared that Death Eater's might have gotten to you" Ron said looking at his friend and sister. Harry was confused and made a mental note to talk to Ron about the situation later.  
  
"Actually," Harry began, "a Death Eater did go after Ginny. But I." there was a long pause in which sadness over Ginny and Harry, as well as guilt "but I stopped him" Harry said flatly. Ron looked over at his friend with a smile spread across his face.  
  
"There you go Harry. Show that Death Eater who's boss, saving my sister like that." Harry looked up with a look of pain on his face. Apparently Ron took the expression the wrong way. "Oh don't worry about before Harry, Hermione showed me how much of a git I was, no hard feelings right?" Harry barely nodded.  
  
"Let's go" Harry said as he started walking out of the now empty lot. Hermione and Ron both wore looks of confusion, but after seeing Ginny follow Harry, they two started walking out. The group of four was met by the sight of burning buildings, and injured people walking around. Smoke filled the air, but did not hide the giant dark mark that was floating in the air. It rained as the four friends stood there watching the chaos around them.the death around them.  
  
***  
  
Harry lay back in his bed at Hogwarts thinking about the events of the day. Guilt over took him once again as the vision of him performing the killing curse. But then another thought entered his mind, "How did I get my wand back?" Harry thought back to the afternoon. The shield around Ginny and Collin had appeared out of nowhere. Had he been the one to put the protective shield up? "No, it's impossible!" Harry thought to himself. "There's no way to block Avada Kadavra, let alone two of them." He sat there thinking about all that had happened.  
  
After the Death had disappeared from the market place, the group had spotted Hagrid, as he was well over two feet taller than everyone else. After they found Hagrid, they were brought to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was at the point of fainting when they found her. They were almost killed when she hugged them all.  
  
Harry went to the Gryffindor common room and started reading a book when Professor McGonnagal came. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak to you."  
  
Harry looked up as the portrait door swung shut. He had been wondering when he would speak to the Headmaster. As he got up and went through the doorway, a feeling of fear ran through his body. He didn't know what he was doing as he followed his Head of House down the halls of Hogwarts and stood in front of the statue as McGonnagal said the password for it to move aside.  
  
Slowly, Harry climbed the stairs as he saw the professor turn around and walk away from the closing entrance to the stair way. With a shaky hand, Harry turned the knob on the door. When he saw the people inside Dumbledore's office, he was extremely confused. What was most interesting was the ancient looking leather bound book that was sitting on top of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry thought to himself as he saw three pairs of eyes staring at him, "is that the book of Merlin?"  
  
A smile slowly spread across the old face of Albus Dumbledore. "It is time."  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! Go to next chapter---------- 


End file.
